Someone Like You
by deleteaccountpls
Summary: ONESHOT- Your first love never really dies, and here's my proof. Harry/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters, apart from mine. **

**A's/N: Hey guys! This is just a one-shot I decided to make; it was inspired by Mulch Diggum's story 'Emily Loved Harry' and from a post I saw on tumblr. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

I have always been in love with him, from the moment I stepped into the Great Hall, waiting to get sorted, to the time where I stood under the alter; making my vows to the man I loved.

If I told anyone about this then they'd probably just say 'Oh c'mon Rebecca! You're a married woman with 4 children!' so that's why I keep it all inside.

The first time I saw him was when I was being sorted, I had never heard of a 'Harry Potter' in my life, as I'm muggle-born, but when I was sorted into Gryffindor one of my new friends whispered to me, 'You're so lucky! You're in the same house as Harry Potter!'

I made her tell me who he was, why I was lucky and why whenever I said his name every girl in the room would jump up and down like kangaroos.  
>Apparently he was two years older than me, so in his third year, someone had told me all about his adventures in the Chamber of Secrets, saving the Philosopher's stone, how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill him when he was a baby but left him untouched, apart from a scar on his forehead.<p>

But I hadn't even seen the boy yet, and I already felt as if he was a hero- _my_ hero, and that one day he was going to save _me_ from the Chamber of Secrets, and fall in love with _me. _It is rather stupid, how I was acting, for all I know he could be a fat, snobby boy who thought he was better than everyone.

I did meet him eventually, in my first year, it was more like an accident rather than a meeting, I was walking to the common room by myself on day (I usually was alone) when I didn't look where I was going and bumped into someone, we both fell backwards and I remember his emerald eyes the most, they were hypnotising.

He helped me up, said sorry a few times and walked away, just like that. I didn't say anything, or do anything either.

From then on I tried my hardest to avoid him, obviously he wasn't interested, and my 11 year old self felt hurt, heart broken.

But who w_ould_ be interested in a girl like me, I was extremely boring, nobody paid attention to me in my class and I was sort of an outcast. I had long, wavy, dirty blonde hair, my eyes were grey and whenever I smiled it looked strained.

In my second year the Triwizard Tournament was being held in Hogwarts, and Harry seemed to be one of the champions, even though he was only 14. Honestly, I wasn't bothered about the tournament, but hoped and prayed Harry would be alright.

Then came the Yule Ball, and I suddenly felt as if my chances of Harry actually noticing me were high, I sat closer to where he was sitting at breakfast, whenever I passed him I smiled, I actually tried, but it never happened, in the end he took Parvati Patil to the ball, and I envied her for the rest of my life, she was quite beautiful though.

In my third year all the chaos started about You-Know-Who coming back, of course I believed Harry, without a second thought, but most of the people in my class didn't.  
>I could tell he had grown up over the summer, he had cut his once long hair, had grown a lot taller and all in all, I had fallen in love with him all over again.<p>

At this point I knew I had no chance, because apparently he was going out with Cho Chang, again she was absolutely stunning, so that made me feel like a piece of dirt on the ground, so I decided to admire him from afar and never take my chances again- it will only end up in my heart breaking once more.

In my fourth year Harry had become Quidditch team captain, so I made my mind up to try out for one of the beaters, and I actually got it! I can now say I enjoyed my fourth year the most; he actually knew my name and chose to talk to _me_ during Quidditch practices! I felt like I was over the moon and even my mother had told me I smiled a lot more.

Then came the storm, and all my happiness was washed away when during our last practice before a game, Harry and Ginny came in holding hands and generally acting like a couple.

I had been friends with Ginny since my second year, and we're still close, she had long, fiery red hair that I was jealous of and was extremely attractive, but I felt like I didn't want to know her at that point. I remember sitting down on the grass in the middle of the practice and crying, I made an excuse saying that it was my Uncle's death anniversary and it had just hit me. They believed me.

I became almost depressed, I didn't talk to anyone and my grades were dropping, I told my mother about it but she laughed and told me to grow up.

My fifth year arrived and Harry just didn't come back to school at all, I plucked up the courage to ask one of his friends, Neville, why he wasn't as school but he shrugged his shoulders and smiled weakly.

In that year I decided to date other boys, I met a boy in Hufflepuff called Mark Dawns and I ended up loving him, not as much as Harry, but I actually felt happy with him.

After the war Mark asked me to marry him and I said yes without any hesitation, I truly was in love with him and I felt like he deserved some respect, having actually sticking by me for 4 years. We had 4 children together, Jade, Elizabeth, Sarah and Sally. Elizabeth was around the age of Harry's second child, Albus, and she keeps telling me how much she likes him and that they're close friends.

Harry, not surprisingly, married Ginny, and they seemed to be happy together, I guess that's what helped me during the times I felt down, knowing he was happy and enjoying life.

I will always love Harry, married or not, and still to this day, he is my hero.

**YAYAYAY. Aw, I had fun writing this! Please tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
